


nakakapagod na (para na tayong sirang plaka)

by Kyooong_6104



Series: tayo; hanggang dulo— [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Songfic, i don't know how to tag anymore, i'm sorry in advance, prepare tissue
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooong_6104/pseuds/Kyooong_6104
Summary: masaya naman sila pero hindi lang pala puro saya.kung saan napagod na si baekhyun sa pag-intindi sa isang chanyeol park.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: tayo; hanggang dulo— [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745287
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	nakakapagod na (para na tayong sirang plaka)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's a new fic and bunga ito ng mga frustrations ko sa buhay plus i just recently learned about this new song of the juans and i'm in love.
> 
> this is just pure angst so please, huwag kayong magalit sa akin.
> 
> also, thank you to ate mu and yannie for reading this work beforehand huhuhuhu 
> 
> you can play the song while reading this -> https://open.spotify.com/album/2t87NjlXYBJxlRD0cGEjsN?highlight=spotify:track:7CnGKPEodyk1cXebTB5tIo
> 
> enjoy reading?

Mabuti pa yatang mag-isa

Dahil kapag kasama ka

'Di ko na madama kung tayo pa ba

Dahil habang tumatagal

Lagi na lang nagtataka

Parang ako sa 'yo'y 'di mahalaga

Siguro nga tapusin na

Para na tayong sirang plaka

_ \- “Sirang Plaka” by The Juans _

  
  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
  


isa, dalawa, tatlo.

halos tatlong oras na naghihintay si baekhyun sa loob ng coffee shop malapit sa university nila pero wala pa rin si chanyeol. they were supposed to have a simple coffee date dahil matagal na nung huli silang magkita at nagsama para sa isang date.  _ masyadong busy kasi si chanyeol. _

napabuntong hininga na lang si baekhyun dahil ano pa bang bago? ilang beses na ba siyang nakalimutan ni chanyeol? dapat sanay na si baekhyun sa ganito pero ayaw niya pa ding tanggapin.

_ ayaw niyang tanggapin na wala ng oras si chanyeol para sa kanya. _

baekhyun chuckled. natatawa na siya sa sarili niya kasi paulit-ulit na lang pero hindi na siya natuto kasi siguro at the back of his mind ay umaasa pa siya na maaayos ang relasyon nila. maaayos silang dalawa. masyado ata naghangad si baekhyun. 

napatitig siya sa malamig na kape sa harap niya. hindi naman kasi siya mahilig sa kape pero dahil paborito ito ni chanyeol ay sinubukan niya ding gustuhin. ang coffee shop kung saan siya naghihintay ng halos tatlong oras ay ang paboritong puntahan ni chanyeol kaya dito siya nagyaya. ginagawa naman ni baekhyun ang mga bagay na gusto ni chanyeol pero parang wala pa din. naalala niya kung paanong dito din sa mismong coffee shop na ito sila nagkita.

  
  
  
  
  


_ napilit lang si baekhyun na sumama sa mga kaibigan niya dahil gusto daw nilang subukan ang bagong labas na drink dito sa coffee shop. being the good friend that he is ay sumama na lang siya since kailangan din niyang mag-unwind dahil sa stress na dulot ng mga requirements na kailangan nilang i-meet plus the pressuring thought na graduating na sila from senior high. _

_ nakakuha sila agad ng table dahil hindi naman ganoon kadami ang tao sa loob ng shop at kaagad umorder ang mga kaibigan niya. siya naman ay nanatiling nakatitig lang sa mga dessert na naka-display. mas gusto kasi ni baekhyun ang mga matatamis na pagkain kesa sa mapait na lasa tulad ng kape. _

_ pagkatapos niyang pumili ng oorderin ay pumunta na siya sa counter habang ang mga kaibigan naman niya ay bumalik na sa table nila dahil nauna na ang mga ito na umorder kesa sa kanya. pagdating sa counter ay may matangkad na lalaki na umoorder at napansin ni baekhyun na parehas sila ng uniform which didn’t surprise him kasi malapit lang naman ang coffee shop sa university na pinapasukan niya. _

_ habang naghihintay ay hindi napigilan ni baekhyun na titigan ang nasa unahan niya dahil ang tangkad nito kumpara sakanya. napansin din niya na malaki ang mga tenga nito. hindi rinig ni baekhyun ang boses nito pero sobrang animated ng pag-order nito dahil sa mga galaw na ginagawa niya habang nag-oorder. the guy also leaned forward kasi hindi ata narinig yung sinabi ng nasa counter.  _

_ cute. _

_ hindi napigilan ni baekhyun na mapangiti kasi type niya ang lalaking nauuna sa kanya pero wala naman siyang balak na kilalanin ito. nagulat naman si baekhyun ng biglang humarap ang lalaki sa kanya sabay ngiti ng malaki. lumabas tuloy ang mga dimples nito at si baekhyun ay natameme sa kinatatayuan niya. bukod kasi sa dimples ay mukhang baby ang itsura nito. nagtataka tuloy si baekhyun kung paanong ang sobrang tangkad na nilalang na ito ay may ganoong itsura. but it suits the guy. it greatly suits the guy especially with his high nose and wide expressful eyes. _

_ scratch that, ang gwapo. _

_ pagkaalis ng lalaki ay kaagad naman siyang bumalik sa huwisyo dahil baka magmukha pa siyang tanga sa harap ng ibang tao.  _

_ pagkatapos umorder ay bumalik na rin siya sa table nila dahil tatawagin na lang daw ang pangalan niya. habang nakikipag-usap sa mga kaibigan niya ay hindi niya mapigilan na hanapin ang lalaking matangkad sa loob ng coffee shop at kaagad naman niya itong nakita. sakto ang pwesto ni kuya tangkad dahil nasa harap mismo ni baekhyun ang table niya at grabe lang dahil kahit nakatagilid ay sobrang gwapo pa ding tingnan ni kuya. _

_ “hoy, baek. dahan-dahan at baka matunaw si kuya.” natatawang sabi ni jongdae habang nakatingin sa kaibigan niyang tulala. _

_ “huh? hindi ah.” palusot ni baekhyun pero hindi naman maitatanggi ang pamumula ng pisngi niya. _

_ “sus.” at nakatanggap naman si jongdae ng isang hampas sa braso habang tinatawanan pa din ang kaibigan niyang namumula. _

_ hindi naman nakaligtas sa mga mata ng isang tao ang nangyayari dahil sa lakas ng tawanan. lalo na’t nakita niyo kung paano namula ang isa sa mga nagtatawanan. _

_ “cute.” _

_ hindi rin naman nagtagal ay tinawag na ang pangalan ni baekhyun at kinuha niya ang order niya. pagkabalik sa table ay balik na ulit sila sa usapan habang pasulyap-sulyap pa din siya kay kuya tangkad na busy sa pagsusulat sa table nila habang ang dalawa pa niyang kasama ay busy sa pag-uusap. _

_ napaka-sipag naman. _

_ “ay, hala!” hindi sinasadya ni jongdae na tabigin ang inumin ng isa pa nilang kaibigan kaya naman natumba ito at natapon ang laman.  _

_ kaagad tumayo si baekhyun para humingi ng tissue sa counter. pagkahingi sa counter ay mabilis na humarap si baekhyun at hindi niya sinasadyang mabunggo ang nasa likod niya. magsosorry na sana siya pero mainit na likido ang naramdaman niya sa katawan niya. _

_ “shit, mainit.” naramdaman naman agad ni baekhyun ang malalaki at magaspang na kamay ng nabunggo niya. _

_ “sorry. okay ka lang ba? shit.” nagulat si baekhyun sa lalim ng boses nito at ng tingnan niya kung sino ang nabunggo niya ay nakita niya si kuya tangkad. _

_ ang lapit ng mukha sa kanya. _

_ bigla namang nag-buffer ang isip ni baekhyun dahil yung crush niya ay nasa harap niya ngayon tapos yung mga kamay nito ay nasa katawan niya kaya hindi niya napigilan na mahiya at mamula. _

_ napatingin naman sa kanya si kuya tangkad dahil bigla itong tumigil sa paggalaw at nagkatitigan sila. _

_ “ang laki ng tenga mo.” _

_ “ang cute mo.” _

_ at sabay naman silang natawa sa mga sinabi nila. _

  
  
  
  
  


hindi makakalimutan ni baekhyun ang una nilang pagkikita dahil magta-tatlong taon na din simula ng makilala nila ang isa’t isa. simula nun ay minahal na ni baekhyun ang bawat tawa ni chanyeol because those deep laughs remind him of the time when they were okay. 

when they were happy.

at iyon din ang mga tawang naririnig niya mula sa mga bagong pasok sa coffee shop. kaagad naman siyang napatingin sa entrance at nagtama ang mga mata nilang dalawa. chanyeol was standing in front of the entrance with a shocked face at may kasama siyang babae. nandun yung boyfriend niya na kanina pa niyang hinihintay at may kasama pa itong ibang babae.

_ tangina. _

kaagad naman niyang kinuha ang mga gamit niya at ang box na nakapatong sa ibabaw ng lamesa. nangingilid na ang mga luha niya pero hindi siya iiyak dito. hindi siya iiyak sa harap ni chanyeol. kahit masakit. pipigilan niya ang mga luha niya.

nagmamadali siyang maglakad ng biglang may humawak sa braso niya na kaagad niyang inalis dahil alam niyang si chanyeol iyon at kung kanina ay excited siya na makita ang boyfriend niya, ngayon ay ayaw na muna niya itong makita. nasasaktan lang siya lagi kapag nakikita niya si chanyeol. nakakapagod na.

“baek—”

hindi na natuloy ni chanyeol ang sasabihin niya dahil kaagad lumabas si baekhyun. susundan sana niya ito pero bigla naman siyang pinigilan ni jinah.

“pasaan ka?” tanong nito sa kanya. “we have to plan for the next activity. tara na, gutom na ako.”

hindi naman nakapagsalita agad si chanyeol dahil hindi niya alam kung susundan niya ba si baekhyun or tutuloy sa planning nila ni jinah. mahalaga kasi ang next activity para sa student council. pero as always, ang pinili ni chanyeol? ang role niya as a student council member.

maiintindihan naman siguro ni baekhyun.

sa sobrang bilis ng lakad ni baekhyun ay hindi niya namalayan na malapit na pala siya sa dorm niya. umasa siyang susundan siya ni chanyeol pero wala. hindi man lang siya sinundan.

hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun na umiyak kaya naman hinayaan niyang bumuhos ang mga luha mula sa mga mata niya. kaya naman pinagtitinginan siya ng mga tao habang naglalakad siya pabalik sa dorm niya pero walang pakialam si baekhyun sa mga tingin nila dahil mas masakit yung sakit na nararamdaman niya sa puso niya.

ang sakit na makita mong okay lang yung taong mahal mo habang ikaw naman ay nasasaktan.

  
  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
  


_ “ang cute natin dito.” sabi ni baekhyun habang pinupunasan ang isang picture frame. _

_ “saan?” lumapit naman si chanyeol at biglang pinulupot ang mga bisig nito sa bewang niya. hindi nakuntento si chanyeol at nilagay pa ang kanyang baba sa balikat niya. _

_ “dito.” baekhyun pointed at the picture frame. it was a photo of them during the graduation rites. kitang-kita ang malalaki nilang tawa habang naka-akbay sa kanya si chanyeol at kagat-kagat din nito ang medalyang natanggap kanina. _

_ si chanyeol kasi ang hinirang na valedictorian ng batch nila at sobrang proud din ni baekhyun sa natanggap ng boyfriend niya because he knows that chanyeol deserves it. nakita niya kung paano nagpursige si chanyeol para makuha iyon. the taller wanted his parents to be proud of him kaya naman nagsipag talaga siya. _

_ “mas cute ka naman.” at pinaulanan na siya ni chanyeol ng halik sa leeg at pisngi. natawa na langsi baekhyun sa ginagawa ng boyfriend niya. _

_ kasalukuyan silang nasa apartment ni chanyeol because the other decided that it would be better and more convenient for him to stay somewhere near the university. dati kasi ay bumabyahe pa ito ng halos isang oras bago makarating sa school nila while baekhyun had been staying sa dorm niya since start of senior high. _

_ mas maganda na rin ito para may privacy din sila. _

_ ang mga munting halik na pinaulan ni chanyeol ay napunta sa kilitian hanggang sa mapahiga sila sa kama ng binata. napailalim si baekhyun sa katawan ni chanyeol. _

_ “my hero.” sambit ni baekhyun at kaagad namang sinunggaban ni chanyeol ang pagkakataon para halikan ang mapupulang labi ng mahal niya. _

_ my hero? baekhyun started calling chanyeol that when the latter helped him in his project before they graduated. sobrang laki ng pasasalamat ni baekhyun sa boyfriend niya dahil kung hindi siya tinulungan nito ay baka hindi siya naka-graduate. pero bukod sa instance na iyon ay chanyeol has always been his hero. _

_ laging nandiyan para tulungan siya. para alalayan siya. para mahalin siya. _

_ sana hindi mawala ang pagmamahalan na meron sila. _

_ sana hindi sila magbago. _

  
  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
  


isang linggo na ang nakalipas matapos ang supposed coffe shop date nila. wala man lang paramdam si chanyeol sa kanya. masakit man pero pagod na lang talaga si baekhyun. hindi siya sigurado kung hanggang kailan niya pa kakayanin.

nasa canteen siya ngayon, naghihintay para sa sunod niyang klase. kasama niya dapat si jongdae kaso may emergency group meeting sila kaya naman mag-isa lang siya ngayon. okay lang din yun kay baekhyun dahil hindi niya kayang magkunwaring okay pa sa harap ng kaibigan niya. busy siyang nagsusulat ng notes niya sa physics dahil malapit na ang exam nila at kailangan na niyang mag-aral dito. kaya naman hindi niya napansin ng may umupo sa harap niya at may nilapag na box ng pizza.

“i’m sorry.”

kabisadong-kabisado ni baekhyun ang boses at mga salitang iyon dahil simula ng hindi sila maging okay ay ilang beses na bang narinig ni baekhyun iyon? paulit-ulit.  _ para ng sirang plaka. _

“alam kong hindi mo ako kakausapin and kasalanan ko yung nang-yari nung isang linggo.” tuloy pa rin si baekhyun sa pagsusulat niya.

napabuntong hininga naman si chanyeol dahil ganito na sila lagi. laging hindi nagkakaintindihan, laging nag-aaway. hindi naman sila ganito dati.

“let me make it up to you, please? ikaw yung nag-aya nung huli kaya ako naman this time?” bigla namang kinuha ni chanyeol ang kamay ni baekhyun, yung kamay na hindi nagsusulat, dahil baka mas lalo pang magalit sa kanya ito kung guguluhin niya sa pagsusulat.

hindi naman napigilan ni baekhyun ang sarili at tiningnan na din si chanyeol. may maliit na ngiti ito sa mukha niya na nagpalabas naman sa dimples nito. miss na niyang titigan ang mukha ni chanyeol. miss na niyang haplusin ang mukha nito tapos kukurutin yung pisngi at ilong hanggang sa mainis si chanyeol. miss na rin niyang paglaruan ang tenga nito dahil isa iyon sa mga pinakagusto niyang feature ni chanyeol.

_ miss na lang talaga niya si chanyeol. _

kaya without hesitations ay nag-nod siya sa boyfriend niya. maaayos pa nila ito. magiging okay pa sila. 

_ kasi hindi alam ni baekhyun ang gagawin niya kung mawawala si chanyeol sa kanya. _

isang matamis naman na ngiti ang binigay sa kanya ni chanyeol at hindi na rin niya napigilan na ngumiti. hanggang kaya ay gagawin ni baekhyun ang lahat para maging maayos sila.

“great! meet me sa student council office mamaya. let’s watch a movie and have dinner?” kita ang excitement sa mukha ni chanyeol at halata din naman na miss na rin niya si baekhyun.

“sige. i’ll see you there.” hanggang 5 PM lang naman ang klase niya today and tomorrow is a saturday. parehas silang walang klase kaya good timing ang plano nila.

excited na si baekhyun dahil miss na miss na niyang makasama si chanyeol.

after nilang mag-usap ng kaunti at kainin ang pizza na dala ni chanyeol, baekhyun had to leave kasi malapit na magsimula ang klase niya. tumayo na siya at nag-ayos ng gamit but chanyeol suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. baekhyun was shocked but he welcomed the other. naamoy na naman ni baekhyun ang paborito niyang pabango ni chanyeol and it put him at peace.

_ sana ganito na lang lagi. _

“i miss you.”

it was just three words pero sobrang laki na ng impact kay baekhyun so he hugged chanyeol tighter. mas mahigpit. para hindi mawala sa kanya.

their moment was short lived and baekhyun had to leave pero chanyeol made sure that baekhyun was okay by pressing his lips on the other’s cheeks. mabilis lang. pero ramdam ni baekhyun ang pagmamahal.

“see you.”

  
  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
  


“baek. baekhyun.”

nagising si baekhyun sa pagkakatulog niya and he saw junmyeon with a worried face. member din si junmyeon ng student council and mas matanda sa kanila ni chanyeol. he knew the older dahil madalas itong nasa office kapag binibisita niya si chanyeol.

“bakit?” tanong niya na may bakas pa ng antok sa boses niya.

“sorry pero magsasarado na ang office.” with that ay biglang napatingin si baekhyun sa phone niya and saw that it was almost 8 PM. halos tatlong oras na naman siyang nag-intay kay chanyeol.

“ah, ganun ba. si chanyeol nga pala?” pagkatapos ng klase niya ay dito na siya dumiretso. kilala na naman siya ng ibang council members kaya hinayaan siyang mag-stay sa loob. may inaayos lang daw kasi si chanyeol kaya wala pa ito sa office so baekhyun decided that it would be better if he would stay there para hindi na sila maghanapan pa ni chanyeol.

and yes, he did stay. for three fucking hours. nakatulog na nga siya sa paghihintay.

“ah, hindi pa rin sila bumabalik pero i called jinah kanina and sabi ay baka matagalan pa daw sila.” gustong magalit ni baekhyun. gusto niyang sumabog pero he controlled himself. jinah? ang tanging alam ni baekhyun ay part si jinah ng student council and is a year older than them, katulad ni junmeyon, pero hindi niya maintindihan kung paanong lagi na lang silang magkasama ni chanyeol.

“ah, sige. alis na ako.” baekhyun took his bag and made his way out of the office.

ito na naman sila. hindi na naman siya sinipot ni chanyeol.

_ bakit ba hindi ka pa rin sanay? _

isang malakas na tawa ang lumabas sa bibig ni baekhyun pero kasabay nito ay ang pagpatak ng mga luha sa mga mata niya. sumisikip ang dibdib ni baekhyun. hindi siya makahinga ng ayos. para siyang sinasakal at unti-unting nawawalan ng lakas.

_ napapagod na ako. _

ang tawa ay napaltan ng mga hikbi at ang mga hikbi ay napaltan ng hagulgol. wala na halos tao sa loob ng university kaya ligtas siya sa mga mata ng ibang tao pero hindi ligtas ang puso niya sa sakit na nararamdaman niya.

_ lagi na lang ba ganito? chanyeol, mahal mo pa ba ako? _

hindi pinigilan ni baekhyun ang mga luha sa pagpatak at ang hagulgol niya dahil pagod na siya. oo, mahal na mahal niya si chanyeol pero kung ganito na lang sila lagi? parang gusto na lang tapusin ni baekhyun ang lahat. pagod na siya.

sinubukan ni baekhyun na patahanin ang sarili niya dahil wala namang ibang magpapatahan sa kanya kung hindi sarili niya. yung tao kasing inakala niya na magpapahid ng mga luha niya ay wala ngayon sa tabi niya at ang nakakatawa pa ay yung taong iyon ang dahilan ng pag-iyak niya. ang dahilan ng sakit na nararamdaman niya.

he tried to walk dahil kailangan na niyang umuwi. wala na rin naman siyang mapapala kung maghihintay lang siya dito. he wiped the tears that are still flowing from his eyes and when he looked up, isang malaking surpresa na naman ang bumungad sa kanya.

there was the man that he was waiting for. nakangiti habang nakikipag-usap kay jinah, parang hindi man lang naalala na may naghihintay sa kanya. mas lalong bumigat ang dibdib ni baekhyun. tinitigan lang niya ang dalawa na naglalakad papunta sa direksyon niya. nagtatawanan ang mga ito habang si baekhyun naman ay parang binubugbog ng paulit-ulit.

_ sobrang sakit. _

hindi niya sinasadya na maglabas ng isang hikbi pero hindi niya napigilan ang sarili kaya naman napansin siya ng dalawa na malapit na sa harap niya. nagkatinginan lang sila ni chanyeol at bakas din dito ang gulat ng makita siya.

tuloy lang ang mga luha sa pagpatak, hindi na pinunasan ni baekhyun dahil alam niyang hindi titigil ang mga mata niya sa pag-iyak kahit na anong gawin niyang punas sa mga ito.

napailing na lang siya at yumuko. nagmamadaling maglakad papaalis dahil ayaw na muna niyang makita ulit si chanyeol.

_ masyado na kasing masakit. _

“baekhyun, teka lang.” pamilyar ang mga kamay ni chanyeol sa braso niya dahil naulit lang yung nangyari sa coffee shop.  _ paulit-ulit na lang. _

sinubukang alisin ni baekhyun ang kamay ni chanyeol pero ang higpit ng pagkakahawak nito sa kanya kaya wala siyang nagawa kung hindi tumigil sa paggalaw.

“jinah, una ka na. i have something to do.” rinig ni baekhyun na sabi ni chanyeol kay jinah.

“i thought ihahatid mo ako sa amin.” hindi kita ni baekhyun ang mukha nito pero rinig naman niya sa boses ng babae ang pagmamaktol at malamang ay naka-pout pa ito habang nakatingin kay chanyeol.

_ kaya niyang maghatid ng ibang tao pero hindi ako. sino ba ako sayo? ano mo ba ako? _

“sorry. i have something to do.” hindi na inintay ni chanyeol ang sagot ni jinah at umalis na sila habang hila-hila niya si baekhyun sa braso. rinig ni baekhyun ang pagsigaw ni jinah kay chanyeol pero tuloy lang sila sa paglalakad.

_ sana lagi mo akong pinipili. sana laging ganito.  _

gustuhin mang magdiwang ng puso ni baekhyun dahil sa saya ay mas ramdam niya ang sakit.

_ ang sakit na baka hindi na siya sapat para kay chanyeol. _

hindi na niya namalayan na dumating na sila sa apartment ni chanyeol at na-realize lang niya ito ng bigla siyang yakapin ng sobrang higpit ni chanyeol.

“i’m sorry, baekhyun. i’m sorry.”

at humagulgol na naman si baekhyun sa pag-iyak dahil pang-ilang beses na ba na ganito sila? hinigpitan din ni baekhyun ang yakap niya.

_ hanggang kailan tayo ganito? _

  
  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
  


magkatabi sila sa kama. nakadantay ang isang kamay ni chanyeol sa bewang ni baekhyun at ang isa naman ay inunan ni baekhyun. the taller was spooning him. kanina pang mahimbing ang tulog ni chanyeol samantalang hindi man lang dalawin ng tulog si baekhyun. sobrang gulo ng isip niya ngayon.

pagkatapos niyang umiyak ay umorder si chanyeol ng take-out para kainin nila. tahimik lang sila habang nakain. hindi matingnan ni baekhyun si chaneyol dahil sa bawat pagtingin niya dito ay parang dahan-dahang dinudurog ang puso niya.

pagkatapos nilang kumain, chanyeol offered that baekhyun stay for the night since gabi na rin naman and they could just do their plan tomorrow. walang pasok bukas kaya naman pumayag na lang si baekhyun.

_ baka kasi matuloy na. baka maging okay na. _

nang humiga na sila sa kama, chanyeol held him close and kissed the back of his neck before falling asleep. halatang pagod din naman si chanyeol kaya hinayaan na niyang makatulog ang boyfriend niya.

_ boyfriend? pwede pa ba niyang tawagin si chanyeol na boyfriend niya? _

isa sa mga iniisip ni baekhyun iyon dahil sa mga nangyayari sa kanila ngayon. boyfriend pa rin ba niya si chanyeol? kasi sa totoo lang,  _ hindi na niya maramdaman yung dating sila. _

nakakatakot isipin na pwedeng mawala ang pagmamahalan na meron sila at sobrang takot ngayon si baekhyun. alam niya sa sarili niyang mahal na mahal niya si chanyeol at alam din niyang hindi na siya magmamahal ng ganito ulit dahil si chanyeol lang ang nag-iisang lalaki na mamahalin niya ng ganito.

_ pero sapat ba ang pagmamahal nila para sa isa’t isa? _

alam ni baekhyun ang sagot sa tanong niya pero ayaw niyang sagutin. ayaw niyang aminin sa sarili niya. ayaw niyang tanggapin dahil natatakot siyang mawala si chanyeol sa kanya.

oo, duwag siya pero masisisi niyo ba siya kung takot siyang mawala ang isa sa mga taong naniniwala sa kanya?

  
  
  
  
  


_ “baekhyun, ilang beses mo ba akong ipapahiya sa ibang tao?” ramdam ni baekhyun ang galit na dumadaloy sa boses ng tatay niya. galing sila sa isang dinner party kasama ang mga kamag-anak nila. _

_ okay naman sila nung una, kumakain at nagtatawanan pero biglang natanong kung kailan ba daw balak ni baekhyun mag-girlfriend dahil lahat ng lalaki niyang pinsan ay may girlfriend na. napatigil si baekhyun ng itanong iyon sa kanya dahil akala niya ay alam na nila. _

_ “hindi po babae ang gusto ko.” may ngiti sa mukha ni baekhyun pero alam niyang simula ng ibinuka niya ang bibig niya ay sinira na niya ang dapat na masayang dinner party. ramdam ni baekhyun ang tension na biglang bumalot sa kanilang lahat. _

_ ayaw kasi ni baekhyun na magtago dahil hindi siya nahihiya na hindi siya straight. na hindi babae ang gusto niya dahil buong buhay niya ay sinunod lang niya ang batayan ng mga tao para sa “normal” at pagod na si baekhyun na sundin iyon. _

_ gusto niyang maging malaya. kaya hindi niya ikakahiya ang sarili niya. _

_ “i’m sorry. aalis na kami.” sabi ng tatay ni baekhyun pagkatapos ay tiningnan na ito ng masama. “we’re leaving.” sumunod naman agad si baekhyun sa tatay niya. pero pagkatayo niya ay biglang lumapit si jiwon at yumakap sa hita niya. si jiwon ang pinakapaboritong pinsan ni baekhyun dahil sobrang cute at masayahin ng bata. _

_ “kuya, aalis ka na? akala ko lalawo pa tayo?” naka-puppy eyes na si jiwon sa kanya at hindi naman matiis ni baekhyun ang bata pero kailangan na niyang umalis. _

_ “sorry, jiwon. next time ha?” baekhyun lowered his body para magharap sila ni jiwon and he pecked the kid’s cheek. “babawi si kuya.” he ruffled the other’s hair and umalis na. baka masigawan pa siya ng tatay niya. _

_ but before he can even leave the scene, hindi nakalagpas sa pandinig niya ang, “jiwon, i told you na huwag kang lalapit dun. baka mahawa ka lang.” _

_ he silently chuckled. _

_ ganoon na ba kakitid ang utak ng mga tao? pero wala namang kakayahan si baekhyun para baguhin basta-basta ang nasa isip nila. hindi niya ipipilit kung ayaw nila. _

_ “pa, sinabi ko lang yung totoo.” sagot ni baekhyun sa tatay niyang nakatalikod sa kanya. “ayokong lokohin ang sarili ko at ang ibang tao sa bagay na hindi naman totoo.” _

_ napasinghap naman ang tatay niya, halatang nagtitimpi lang ng galit. “that’s just a phase.” lagi na lang ganyan ang tatay niya, always looking for a way para maayos si baekhyun. _

_ simula sa academics, dapat magaling si baekhyun. dapat matalino. _

_ sa pananamit niya, dapat lalaki ang dati. _

_ sa kilos niya, bawal ang lalamya-lamya. _

_ sa lahat ng bagay, lagi na lang may sinasabi ang tatay niya. simula ng mawala ang nanay ni baekhyun ay mas lalong lang naging cold ang tatay niya sa kanya dahil hindi man sabihin ng tatay niya ay si baekhyun ang sinisisi niya sa pagkawala ng nanay niya. _

_ it was an accident. basta-basta kasing naglakad si baekhyun when it was a red light pero ano bang malay niya ng mga panahon na iyon? he was just four years old. wala siyang alam. and because he walked into the red light, his mother immediately went to him pero it was too late. may kaskasero kasing sasakyan na bumangga sa nanay niya and baekhyun was a witness to it.  _

_ hindi na maalala ni baekhyun ang lahat ng pangyayari noon dahil bata pa siya pero kapag naiisip niya na nakita ng murang edad niya ang eksena kung paano nawala ang nanay niya ay nanlalamig na lang siya. _

_ “kailan niyo ba ako tatanggapin?” tanong ni baekhyun sa ere dahil hindi na siya sinagot ng tatay nila. simula ng magkaroon siya ng isip ay wala ng ginawa si baekhyun kung hindi i-please ang tatay niya. _

_ then chanyeol came. _

_ pinaramdamn ni chanyeol sa kanya na sapat siya. that baekhyun was fine for who he is and for that sobrang thankful niya kay chanyeol. _

_ pinaramdam ni chanyeol sa kanya na karapat-dapat siya sa pagmamahal na hindi niya natatamasa. _

_ that baekhyun can be loved and is worth loving. _

_ pero not all love lasts. _

  
  
  
  
  


tumutulo na naman ang mga luha sa mata ni baekhyun, pinunasan niya pero tuloy pa rin sa pagtulo. humarap siya kay chanyeol na mahimbing na mahimbing na ang tulog. chanyeol is a heavy sleeper kaya hindi siya nag-aalala kung magigising ito sa mga iyak niya.

dahan-dahan niyang inilapit ang kamay niya sa mukha ni chanyeol. minamapa ang bawat parte nito.

hinawi niya ang medyo mahaba ng buhok ni chanyeol. he started to trace the other’s bushy brows at inalis ang pakakakunot ng noo nito. sexy tingnan si chanyeol kapag nakakunot ang noo pero mas bagay dito ang nakangiti. he went down and touched the other’s closed eyes. malaki man ang mga mata ni chanyeol at minsan ay medyo dilat kapag tulog ay mahal na mahal ni baekhyun ang mga mata nito. they hold so much emotions. emotions na minsan ay hindi kayang sabihin ni chanyeol sa mga salita niya. his finger went to the other’s high nose and that small mole na laging hinahalikan ni baekhyun when he has the chance. kaya naman hindi niya napigilan when he slowly inched closer and peck chanyeol’s nose. malapit dun sa mole. and then his eyes went to the other’s plush lips. mamula-mula ang labi ni chanyeol at makapal din ito. miss na niyang halikan si chanyeol. halikan siya ng walang  _ discrimination _ mula sa ibang tao. he slowly moved his lips and peck the taller’s. mabilis lang.

tinitigan lang ni baekhyun ang mukha ni chanyeol. ang mukha ng taong mahal niya.

natatakot si baekhyun. hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya kapag hindi na niya pwedeng titigan ang mukhang ito. mahawakan. mahalikan.

natatakot si baekhyun na mawala ang taong minahal niya ng sobra-sobra.

_ ayaw ni baekhyun mawala si chanyeol sa kanya pero kung iyon ang kailangan, handa siyang bitawan si chanyeol. kasi nakakapagod pa lang ipaglaban ang isang pagmamahalan lalo na kung nag-iisa kang ipinaglalaban ito. _

that night, baekhyun cried himself to sleep and hugged the taller as if it would be his last.

_ and, indeed it was his last. _

  
  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
  


malaki ang ngiti ni baekhyun sa mukha ngayon because it’s a  _ special day  _ for them and hindi niya kinalimutang paalalahanan si chanyeol. alam niya kasing magiging busy ito dahil sa activity ng student council ngayong araw.

excited na si baekhyun na matapos ang huling klase niya ngayong araw at makita si chanyeol. pagkagising kasi nila ay hindi rin natuloy ang lakad nila because chanyeol was called para pumunta sa school. may problema daw kasi sa student council kaya walang nagawa si baekhyun kung hindi hayaan na lang si chanyeol. 

they decided that they’ll do it later that night and it turned out to be a home date. nanuod lang sila ng movie and nagkwentuhan which was more than enough for baekhyun. sapat na sa kanya iyon dahil bakit pa ba siya maghahangad ng mas higit pa doon? iyon lang ang pwedeng ibigay kaya okay lang sa kanya.

“baek, may lakad ka ba mamaya?” tanong ni jongdae na bored na rin sa tabi niya dahil nagbabasa na naman ng libro ang prof nila. dapat pina-take home na lang kung nasa libro lang din pala.

“baka. hindi pa ako sure.” may ngiti sa mga labi ni baekhyun pero sa totoo lang kahit na sobrang excited niya ay hindi niya maalis ang takot. hindi maipaliwanag ni baekhyun but he feels restless. parang may mangyayari na hindi niya gusto.

“meron ka bang jowa ha?” mataray na sagot ni jongdae at wala ng nagawa si baekhyun kung hindi tumawa.

natapos na din ang klase nila and baekhyun was packing up his things when he felt his phone vibrate kaya naman mabilis niya itong kinuha at binuksan.

  
  
  


from: chanyeollie <3

nuod ka mamaya sa may fountain! :)

  
  
  


napangiti na lang si baekhyun dahil ngayon ay alam niyang nabasa ni chanyeol ang message niya. siguro may surprise din ito para sa kanya kaya naman pinilit ni baekhyun na alisin ang kahit na anong bad thoughts sa isip niya.

_ today would be a great day, right? _

tiningnan ni baekhyun ang oras and he still had two hours before ang show sa fountain. meron kasing show na gagawin sina chanyeol mamaya and syempre susuportahan niya ang  _ boyfriend _ niya. so, he decided that he would just kill time sa loob ng library dahil malapit na din naman ang exams, dapat maging prepared si baekhyun.

  
  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
  


ang sabi ni baekhyun ay mag-aaral siya pero nakatulog lang naman siya sa loob ng library kaya naman nag-iinat siya habang naglalakad papunta sa may fountain. napasarap kasi ang tulog niya at medyo late na siya para sa show pero better late than never diba?

nang masulyapan ni baekhyun ang fountain ay madami na ang tao and may mini stage pa na nasa unahan kaya naman binilisan na niya ang kilos niya dahil baka wala ng magandang pwesto. nang makalapit ay nakipagsiksikan pa si baekhyun para lang mapapunta sa medyo unahang parte ng stage.

“good afternoon everyone! or should i say  _ happy valentine’s  _ sa lahat ng mga mag-jojowa diyan! yung mga walang jowa ay huwag masyadong bitter because the right person will come to you.” natawa naman si baekhyun sa pambungad ng emcee ng show pero tama naman siya. 

_ the right person will come to you, you just have to wait. _

pansin din ni baekhyun na karamihan ng nasa tabi niya ay mag-jojowa, may kaunting inggit sa puso niya pero hindi na niya iyon pinansin.

“for the last part of our show, here’s a special video made by the student council!” umalis na si kuya emcee and the video started playing. it was about couples. it was sweet and portrays how beautiful love is.

pero hindi naman alam ni baekhyun na si chanyeol at jinah ang mga karakter sa video.

_ wala siyang alam. _

he was stunned to the point na hindi na niya naintindihan ang nasa video at mabilis din naman itong natapos. hindi alam ni baekhyun kung nasasaktan pa ba siya dahil manhid na siya. manhid na ang pakiramdam niya.

“well, that was a cheesy and romantic video! and to give some words, here are the two characters in that short film. chanyeol and jinah!” masiglang pakilala ng emcee sa dalawa at rinig ni baekhyun ang palakpakan sa mga taong nasa paligid niya pero siya?

_ nakatulala lang habang nakikitang may kasamang ibang tao sa stage yung taong mahal niya. _

wala ng naririnig si baekhyun. bigla siyang nabingi. bigla siyang walang maramdaman. ito na ba ang tipping point niya? hindi na alam ni baekhyun kung paano ipapaliwanag ang nararamdaman niya dahil manhid na lang talaga siya ngayon. he was just looking at chanyeol. madaming nag-iba dito in a physical sense. mas gwapo pa nga ngayon si chanyeol pero hindi naman inakala ni baekhyun na hindi lang sa physical nagbago si chanyeol.

ngayon lang na-realize ni baekhyun that he was looking at a different chanyeol. iba na si chanyeol ngayon. hindi na siya yung chanyeol na minahal niya.

mas lalo namang gumuho ang mundo ni baekhyun when he started to hear people cheering, “kiss! kiss! kiss!” and he was internally panicking. chanyeol wouldn’t do that to him diba? siya yung mahal ni chanyeol diba? at kung mahal siya—

baekhyun should have known better dahil ng bumalik ang tingin niya sa stage ay nakita niya ang tuluyang napadurog sa wasak at pagod niyang puso.

_ chanyeol was kissing jinah. in front of the whole school body. _

_ yung taong mahal niya, may hinahalikang iba. _

suddenly, baekhyun can’t breathe anymore. tinakpan niya ang bibig niya para mapigilan ang mga hikbi na gustong lumabas dahil ayaw niyang kumuha ng atensyon sa ibang nasa paligid niya. pero sinong niloko niya? siksikan ang mga tao ngayon, madali siyang mapapansin.

_ dahil sinong hindi makakapansin sa nag-iisang taong umiiyak sa gitna ng masasayang mag-nobyo at nobya? _

“okay ka lang ba?” baekhyun heard a girl from his right and he nodded. tried to wipe the tears from his eyes pero ayun na naman ang mga mata niya. ayaw na naman tumigil sa pag-iyak.

_ tama na. tama na. tama na. _

sinusubukan naman ni baekhyun na patigilin ang mga luha niya pero hindi niya magawa.

_ sobrang sakit na kasi. _

he thought na makakaalis siya sa lugar na iyon ng hindi siya napapansin pero he thought wrong dahil mabilis siyang napansin ni chanyeol na nasa stage pa rin.

“baek—” rinig ng lahat ang halos pagtawag sa kanya ni chanyeol dahil hawak nito ang microphone. nagkatinginan sila at kaya ng mga nangyari nung huli ay may mga luha na naman si baekhyun sa mata niya.

_ mga luhang si chanyeol ang may dahilan. _

umiling lang si baekhyun at pinilit na umalis sa pwesto niya kahit na siksikan.

_ tama na. hindi na niya kaya. _

he made his way out of the crowd at yung mga luha na ayaw tumigil sa pagtulo ay hinayaan na lang niyang tumulo baka kasi mapagod din ang mga mata niya.

_ dahil pagod na pagod na siya. _

naglalakad siya sa may hallway, paalis na sana ng campus dahil hindi na niya kayang tumigil pa dito pero may humila sa kanya papunta sa likod ng isang building. kung saan wala masyadong nadaan na tao.

“baek—” magsasalita pa lang sana si chanyeol pero bigla na siyang pinutol ni baekhyun dahil may inabot ito sa kanyang isang box na maliit. “a-ano ‘to?” chanyeol looked at baekhyun with a worried expression.

“naalala mo yung nakita natin dati sa mall? gustong-gusto mo yung bracelet na iyon kaso wala kang dalang cash that time kaya hindi natin binili kaya ako na lang yung bumili para sayo.” may mga luhang napatak sa mata ni baekhyun at gustong-gustong punasan ni chanyeol ang mga iyon pero hindi niya magawa. hindi siya sanay na makitang ganito si baekhyun.

_ lagi na lang niya pinapaiyak si baekhyun. _

“alam ko kasi na maiinis ka kapag hindi mo nabili kaso sobra kang busy kaya sabi ko na lang na isusurprise kita ngayong araw.” pinunasan ni baekhyun ang mga luha niya. simula kanina ay hindi niya tinitingnan si chanyeol. hindi niya kayang tingnan si chanyeol ngayon kasi alam niyang kapag tiningnan niya si chanyeol ay mas lalo lang siyang masasaktan. 

“pero ako naman yung nasurprise.” natawa si baekhyun habang patuloy na pinupunasan ang mga luhang walang balak tumigil sa pagtulo. “sa-sana sinabi mo na lang.” nangangatal na sabi ni baekhyun. “ka-kasi kung sinabi mo, sana hindi na tayo humantong sa gani-ganito.” hirap na si baekhyun na magsalita. nangangatal na ang mga labi niya at nanghihina na ang mga tuhod niya.

_ sobrang sakit na. tama na. _

“sana hindi mo na lang a-ako sinaktan.”

_ for the last time. _

baekhyun tried to compose himself even if he looked wrecked right now and looked at chanyeol with a small smile on his face pero they both know na hindi tunay ang ngiti sa mga labi ni baekhyun.

_ “happy anniversary, my hero.” and baekhyun smiled at chanyeol the way he did when they first met. _

“baekhyun, please.” lumapit si chanyeol kay baekhyun pero umiwas lang ito. 

“huwag. tama na.” sa mga salitang iyon nag-panic si chanyeol because no, hindi pwede.  _ hindi pwedeng mawala sa kanya si baekhyun. _

“listen to me, please. understand—” halos nagmamakaawa na si chanyeol ngayon.

“intindihin?” natatawa na si baekhyun sa salitang intindihin.

“ano pang gusto mong intindihin ko?” may galit sa boses ni baekhyun pero hindi maikakaila na mas nasasaktan siya ngayon.

“chanyeol, inintindi ko nung sinabi mong ayaw mong malaman ng iba na tayo.”

_ chanyeol requested na wala munang makakaalam na sila na dahil hindi pa siya ready na mag-out sa ibang tao. _

“inintindi ko when you decided to run for student council. heck, sinuportahan kita.”

_ isa si baekhyun sa mga sumuporta sa pagtakbo ni chanyeol even if he knew na mababawasan ang oras nila sa isa’t isa. _

“inintindi ko bawat reason mo kung bakit hindi ka nakakadating sa date natin.”

_ ilang beses na bang hindi dumating sa date nila si chanyeol? hindi na mabilang ni baekhyun sa mga kamay niya. _

dahan-dahang lumapit si baekhyun sa walang imik na si chanyeol.

“buong relasyon natin, inintindi kita. kaya this time, ako naman ang intindihin mo. tama na. pagod na ako.” mahina ang boses ni baekhyun ng sinabi niya iyon pero rinig na rinig ni chanyeol ang mga salita na sinabi ni baekhyun. bigla siyang nabingi dahil sa mga salitang iyon kahit halos pabulong na sinabi ni baekhyun sa kanya.

“mahal kita chanyeol, pero tama na. parehas na lang nating sinasaktan ang isa’t isa.” baekhyun held chanyeol’s face in his palms. for the last time. kahit ngayon na lang.

_ “tapusin na natin ‘to.” _

baekhyun tiptoed and kissed chanyeol near his lips. for the last time.

chanyeol, for the first time, felt tears running down his face dahil anong ginawa niya? paano niya nagawang saktan ang taong pinakamamahal niya?

after that, baekhyun walked away. kita ni chanyeol kung paanong dahan-dahang nawawala sa kanya si baekhyun and he can’t move. hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya dahil puro na lang sakit ang binigay niya sa taong walang ginawa kung hindi mahalin siya ng buong-buo. napaupo na lang siya sa may side walk at hinayaang tumulo ang mga luha dahil alam niyang wala pa iyon sa sakit na nararamdaman ngayon ni baekhyun.

napansin niya ang box na binigay ni baekhyun at binuksan ito.

and he felt like the world is crumbling down because inside the box was a bracelet pero hindi iyon ang mas lalong nagpaiyak sa kanya dahil inside the bracelet, written in a beautiful cursive was, “my hero”

_ “hi yeol! naalala mo ‘tong bracelet na ito? ito yung gustong-gusto mo kasi sabi mo bagay dun sa bracelet na lagi kong suot, since malapit na naman ang anniversary natin ay gagawin ko na lang siyang regalo para sayo. _

_ you’ll always be my hero, yeol. _

_ mahal kita. _

_ \- baekhyun” _

  
  
  
  
  


alam ni baekhyun na sa bawat hakbang na ginagawa niya ay unti-unting nasisira ang mundo niya pero kailangan niyang umalis. tama na ang sakit. tama na ang pag-iyak.

parehas na lang nilang sinasaktan ang isa’t isa at pagod na si baekhyun. pagod na si baekhyun na intindihin si chanyeol dahil kung mahal din talaga niya si baekhyun ay hindi niya paulit-ulit na sasaktan ito.

  
  
  
  
  


_ paulit-ulit na lang. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ pagod na silang parehas. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ mas magandang tapusin na lang nila. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ dahil para na silang sirang plaka. _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the ending! for now, open ending. i'll let you be the judge kung anong mangyayari sa kanila.
> 
> magkakabalikan ba? magbabago ba si chanyeol? hahabulin ba ni chanyeol? o tuluyan na nilang aalisin ang isa't isa sa buhay nila?
> 
> hindi ko [pa] alam. [pero baka maging trilogy? hindi ko pa rin talaga alam. bahala na muna si batman.]
> 
> tell me your thoughts?
> 
> twitter: @yeol_in_kyoong  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/yeol_in_kyoong  
> ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/yeol_in_kyoong


End file.
